Various electrical connectors comprise bodies of various material having openings through which conductors may be inserted into engagement with entrapping contact members. However, most of these electrical connectors provide a common junction for only a pair of wires or conductors, and many of the prior electrical connectors are relatively complicated and expensive in comparison to the number of electrical conductors which may be connected in common. Additionally, many of the prior art electrical connectors are very bulky in proportion to the number of conductors which may be connected in common thereby.